


Fabric Softener

by inbarati



Category: Buffy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-14
Updated: 2004-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbarati/pseuds/inbarati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander and Spike, Basement of Doom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fabric Softener

The smell of fabric softener permeates Xander's dreams. He is lying on a pile of clean sheets. They are warm and soft, and in his dream, Xander indulges in a cat-like stretch. While luxuriating in the feeling of being able to stretch out, he becomes aware of a cool sensation on his chest. Looking down, he could see it was Spike sucking on his nipple. Spike's hands began to roam his body, and Xander's stretching slowly became writhing. Spike sat on his legs to hold him down, continuing to run his hands everywhere on Xander's body, slowly licking his way towards Xander's now fully erect cock…

Xander woke with a start, panicking when his legs wouldn't move. He was on the couch in his parents' basement. Looking down he could see Spike sitting on his legs, watching the TV. Thanking every god he could think of for the blankets that hid his arousal from the vampire's sharp eyes, he kicked, trying to free his legs.

"That must have been some dream, pet," says Spike, refusing to be dislodged. "You've been squirming for the best part of an hour."

"Um, yeah…It was a nightmare. Lots of really ugly demons poking me with sharp things-" Xander nearly chokes as Spike pulls at he blanket. Yanking it back, he says, "Mine, Fangless. Get your own," with measured indifference. Xander has no idea why he tries to hide this from Spike, he knows the vampire can smell his arousal. In fact, he's probably known Xander was aroused for longer than Xander has. They play this game nearly every time.

"Oi, whelp! What gives? I'm cold," Spike complains. Xander kicks again, harder this time, and manages to pull his legs out from underneath the vampire. Standing up, or rather, trying to stand up and failing, he fell, emitting a noise that was somewhere between a groan and a scream.

"Spike, you evil undead bastard! My legs are full of pins and needles! How long have you been sitting on them?"

"Firstly, 'm not a bastard, my parents were firmly married before I was conceived. Secondly, I already told you, the better part of an hour," Spike replies reasonably. "If you'll stop the noise, I'll help you." At that, he kneels on the floor next to Xander, and begins rubbing his feet vigorously.

"Um, th-that's okay, Spike, really. You don't have t-to do that," Xander squirms as Spike's preternaturally strong hands massage one calf, then the other, reviving the erection that had flagged when he fell to the floor. *Oh gods, if he doesn't stop soon I will spontaneously combust!*

"Just stop squirming a minute-" Spike looks up suddenly, from Xander's legs to his erection, from his erection to his face. Xander's sweats are tented. "Is that for me, luv? Is that what you were dreaming about?" Spike practically purrs.

Xander erupts into a stream of babble that Spike doesn't bother to hear. It is interrupted by a very unmanly squeak, as Spike grabs his ankles and pulls until they are groin to groin. Spike bends over him, rubbing the length of his erection along Xander's. Xander forgets everything for a moment, including his name. When Spike's hands begin roaming his body, under his shirt, he remembers one word, "Spike!"

At that, Spike shreds the shirt Xander is wearing, and licks him from bellybutton to Adam's apple in one long, smooth stroke. Xander's whole body ripples, and he remembers another word, "Please!" Taking that as permission, Spike quickly removes Xander's sweats and tosses them to the side. He continues to massage Xander's legs, moving gently up his thighs, always avoiding the spot that Xander wished he would massage. Spike's hands roam everywhere, and Xander writhes, just like in his dream. Taking matters into his own hands, Xander sits up, grabbing Spike by the belt loops. He looks Spike in the eyes as he slowly undoes the button fly. Their gaze is briefly interrupted by Spike's shirt going over his head. It is reinstated however, when Spike turns his head up and ghosts his lips over Xander's.

"Please," he says, and Xander dips his head down to deepen the kiss as he wraps his arms around Spike and pulls him close, so that they are body to body. They both hiss a little as their erections meet. Xander's hands slide down to Spike's ass, grinding them together, and Spike gasps for unneeded air. Pushing Xander to the floor, he breaks away from Xander's mouth to kiss his way to one nipple, biting and tugging gently, before sucking the small hurt away. Continues kissing his way down Xander's belly, but Xander knows where this is going and stops him.

"This way," he pants, pulling Spike's hips towards him. When they are lying, facing each other, on Xander's blankets, he can feel Spike's cool breath on his cock, and he panics for a split second thinking *Vampire!* But then Spike sucks Xander into his mouth, the coolness is strange, but the suction drives all other thoughts from his mind. Xander licks, once, root to tip, and then swallows Spike as deeply as he dares, wondering how the taste of smoke gets ingrained into a person's - vampire's - whole being.

He's vaguely aware that they are making too much noise, and of the danger that his parents might hear. He can't really bring himself to care, as the cool slickness of Spike's mouth is sucking the orgasm right out of him. He begins to move more quickly, bobbing his head up and down on Spike's cock, the need to come driving him. He's almost there, and then he is, and so is Spike. They both swallow greedily.

Spike crawls up onto Xander's chest, pulling half the covers up over them. As they drift off to sleep, Xander murmurs, "Best damn dream I ever had," and Spike chuckles.


End file.
